


We're Best Friends

by Bixiayu



Series: omg I love making Harry sad [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alot of angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry's POV, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Peter being uncertain about his sexuality, hurt!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: Peter and Harry shared their first kiss. Peter thought it was an accident, he kept telling himself that it meant absolutely nothing to him. But Harry thought otherwise.(I'm still bad at summaries, just read.)





	1. Chapter 1

  
_Peter and I were best friends._ _  
_  
He took care of me in so many undesirable ways. Ever since I could remember, he had always been apart of me. All throughout the ups and downs that my complicated life contained.  
  
_He was right by my side._ _  
_  
When my mother passed away, my father turned cold and heartless. Blaming me on how _I_ was the reason that she died. _Constantly_ reminding me that If I had never been born she would still be alive.  
  
I would run to Peter’s house when it was late at night, maybe in the AM's. I didn't even have to say anything, He just knew. I would stay on his bed,  just cradled in his arms, crying my heart out onto his chest. And then, his warm body would carry me off into a soothing sleep that I never wanted to wake up from.

  
_We never talked to each other about it._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was just normal._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was our normal._ _  
_  
I knew everything about him, as he knew everything about me.  
  
He would wait outside of my door, or I would wait outside of his, every morning before school. We would always walk together using a short cut through a small forest we discovered when we were six.  
  
And every Friday , I would go to his house to watch old reruns of Star Wars with him. Personally, I didn't care for the space themed drama filled movies. But he loved it so much that I would stay with him until midnight, or even later.  
  
We were both sitting on his couch that was possibly older than him. We were  _extremely_ close to each other. I felt his thighs put pressure on mine and heard his heart thump steadily in his chest. Like it was creating a soft melody for me to fall asleep to. His arm was wrapped around my side, pulling me into his body as my head rested on his shoulder.  
  
We were watching in silence for a while before he glanced at his watch and yawned.  
  
"It's almost eleven."

  
I groaned.  
  
I didn't want to go home.  
  
I didn't want to go back to the torment of dead silence that lingered throughout the hallways. Infected my happiness with its long bony arms. Making me feel empty from the inside out.  
  
I lift my head up to look at Peter. His gigantic brown-doe dog eyes staring at mine.  
  
Our faces were only centimeters apart from one another.  
  
I could feel his warm breath bounce off of my cheeks and spread down my neck. The cold square frames of his glasses, pressing lightly onto my face.  
  
We were absolutely still.  
  
None of us said a word.  
  
_And that was when I felt it, that's when it happened._ _  
_ _  
_ _Peter dropped his head, and pressed his lips on mine._  
  
I was stunned.  
  
I wanted to pull him away, I wanted to push him off of me. But I couldn't, I wouldn't.  
  
Everything just felt right. The way our lips were absolutely in sync with one another, the way our legs became intertwined, and _especially_ that way his hands slid through my hair.  
  
We were both letting soft moans escape our lips as my body fell into a lying position on the couch. I was gently pinned down while Peter's chest was on top of mine, moving every so often with with his rapid breathing.

  
I pull my lips away gently. We were both practically gasping for air as our foreheads were pressed onto one another's. Peter tried to reunite our lips but his body stopped halfway, when I whispered three tiny words.  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
Peter’s body tensed on top of mine.  
  
Had I overstepped our imaginary boundaries?  
  
He quickly pulls away like I'm a parasite, and turns to face the opposite direction.  
  
Like I had some disease that he didn't want to catch.  
  
_Did I do something wrong?_ _  
_  
"You should go.." Peter starts. "It's getting late."  
  
I stare at his back side in disbelief.    
  
He was acting like it never happened.  
  
"I don't understand.." was all I managed to muster out.  
  
Peter sighed and walked towards his front door. He opened it widely. Keeping his gaze towards his floor.

  
"You need to go." He repeated.  
  
_What did I do wrong?_ _  
_  
《-》  
  
Ever since we kissed, I had my phone glued to my hand. I was waiting for anything, as a sign that we could just go back to normal and pretend that _it_ had never happened. But I got absolutely nothing. He hadn't returned my calls or my text messages.  
  
I tried to visit him on Sunday. But all I got was Aunt May, telling me that he wasn't feeling well, and that I should come back on Monday.  
  
_Maybe I was an disease and my presence got him sick._

  
《-》  
  
When school returned, I walked over to Peter's house, again. We were supposed to go to school together, but I guess not.  
  
His Aunt told me that he left early today. He already started walking with someone else.  
  
_Someone named Gwen._ _  
_ _  
_ _Gwen Stacy._ _  
_  
I nod sadly as I turn to leave.  
  
I walk to school with the only company of my black boots padding along the sidewalk.  
  
The same series of questions, plaguing my thoughts. Making me feel rotten all the way down to my core.  
  
_"Had I done something wrong?"_ _  
_ _  
_ _"What did I do?"_ _  
_  
《-》  
  
I didn't see Peter until the end of the day. His head was down with his large green hoodie consuming his figure. He was alone, which was a huge plus. I needed to know what was going on between us.  
  
"Pete!" I call out.  
  
I saw him turn his head just the slightest and notice me behind him. His shoulders tensed as he quickened his pace into the forest.

  
"Pete!" I desperately continue to call. "Wait!"  
  
He froze as he hesitantly turned his body to face mine.  
  
His once soft eyes, were now hardened with hate embedded into them.  His eyebrows were furrowed as I saw him biting the inside of his cheek.  
  
_Something he did when he was upset._ _  
_  
"Hey." He says flatly.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" I ask walking closer. "I kept calling you this weekend, but you didn't respond."  
  
"I got your messages, and I'm fine." He mutters.  
  
"Why didn't you-"  
  
"What do you want, Harry?" He spat.  
  
I was taken aback with his sudden harsh tone.  
  
"What's going on between us?"  
  
"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." He shrugged.

  
I gathered enough courage to ask about the kiss. "What about the other night?"

  
He hesitated. "It was just one stupid kiss that meant absolutely nothing."  
  
"It meant..nothing to you?." I whisper.

 

Peter's calm and subtle voice shot out like a bolt of lightning, forcing the entire forest to fall silent.

  
"I _don't_ love you!” He yelled. "I never did, and I never will."  
  
I didn't even notice that it had started raining until I felt water slide down my face that weren't tears.  
  
"I don't want to see you again." He said. "Just leave me alone."  
  
My breathing began to stagger as I tried my best to blink the threatening tears away.  
  
I still had trouble processing the words that were being said to me. My whole body was slowing down, he was talking too fast for me to _fully_ understand what he was saying.

 

"You..don't..love me?" My voice shook.

  
"No." Peter said firmly.  
  
He hesitated like he had something he desperately wanted to get off his chest, but  shook his head.  
His body turned around and soon disappeared farther into the forest.  
  
I stood completely still. My heart became numb with the words that _he, of all people,_ had just said to me. My stomach dropped as my knees fell into the cold mud below me. Tiny whimpers came from my mouth while my bottom lip began to tremble.  
  
_He didn't love me_ _  
_ _  
_ _My own father didn't love me._ _  
_ _  
_ _Nobody did._ _  
_  
My body splashed into a tiny puddle as I brought myself to lie into a fetal position. The raindrops felt like icy knives ripping through my bare skin. My body was shivering uncontrollably with my heavy sobs and chills that raced through me.

  
The one place I wanted to be, was in my bed. Where I could just rest forever and never wake up. But I couldn't get up. Each of my limbs felt like hard blocks cement that forced my body to stay on the ground.  
  
As my heart and body began shutting down, only two words echoed through my mind.  
  
_"Why me?”_

  
《-》  
  
As time went by, my hope for the restoration of Peter's and I's relationship grew slimmer and slimmer.  
  
I continued to call.  
  
_No response._ _  
_  
I continued to text.  
  
_No response._ _  
_  
I would even show up to his house on the weekends. Hoping just to see his face. I just wanted to hear his voice again. But most of the time, his Aunt answers the door, telling me he isn't home.  
  
Until one day, Peter answers the door.  
  
He was in a Metallica tee shirt and grey sweatpants.  
  
He glanced over his shoulder swiftly before stepping outside and closing the door.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked. Impatience lingering in his voice.

  
Maybe I was actually getting somewhere. Anytime I tried to talk to him at school, he would ignore the hell out of me. "It's Friday, remember?" I say. "We watch Star Wars every Friday."  
  
I could _feel him_ internally roll his eyes.  
  
"Why are your really here?"  
  
"I just don't understand." I whisper. "What did I do wrong, Pete?"  
  
I saw him cross his arms he turned his gaze away. Biting his bottom lip angrily while tapping one of fingers.  
  
The sudden raise in his voice made my heart skip a beat and my eyes widen with fear.  
  
"What part of my words aren't you understanding?"  
  
"I _don't_ like you, I _don't_ love you, I _don't_ care about you."  
  
"Why won't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Pete.." I beg, my voice already breaking with the sadness that loomed inside my body. "I know, I'm sorry-I'm sorry for the kiss okay?"  
  
"It's just tha-"  
  
"I'm with Gwen." He interrupted. "And you're only going to get in the way of our relationship."  
  
I felt my face go pale. Did I seriously mean that little to him that I had been so easily replaced?  After everything we had done together, after everything we had been through, he abandoned me?  "You-you never told me.." I whisper.  
  
"Because my love life is none of your concern."  
  
_His door creaked open behind him, briefly interrupting our conversation._ _  
_ _  
_ _I pause when I see Gwen at Peter's door way._ _  
_ _  
_ _They were both just staring at me._ _  
_  
She squinted her eyes while she stared at me up and down. "What are you doing here?" She asked, disgusted. Her voice came out as a low growl as her venomous green eyes paralyzed my body.  
  
_I couldn't speak._ _  
_  
My eyes kept bouncing from Peter to Gwen. My insides were shaking and I couldn't say anything because my true emotion would show through my voice. I didn't realize how much I was hurting until I saw the both of them, together.  
  
Their menacing stares ripped through my body, making me felt like a strong pair of hands were taking hold of my neck, leaving me unable to breathe.  
  
Peter turned his head towards her and wrapped his hand around her waist.  
  
"It doesn't matter" He muttered bitterly, pulling Gwen closer, _just like he used to do with me._ "Harry was just leaving."  
  
"Go." He spat "We don't want you here."  
  
《-》  
  
_I still didn't understand, what I did wrong._ _  
_  
But Peter's burning hate for me became so intense, That I was scared to talk to him.  
  
How unbelievable, I was terrified of talking to my best friend.  
  
Soon after his declaration of love for Gwen, my life went from bad to worse, if that was even possible.  
  
Every time I walked through the halls of school, I would see Peter's arm wrapped tightly around Gwen's waist. He was always walking her to class and kissing her like she was the only thing that mattered to him.  
  
_But that wasn't the worst part._ _  
_  
It was how their eyes were always watching me. Their stares were pinning me down, trapping me inside of my endless pit of isolation. Reminding me of how truly alone I really am.  
  
Sometimes, even when they were kissing, they made eye contact with me.  
  
So now, I keep my head down while I walk through the hallways. I do it to try to avoid the sharp pain in my chest from the only companion that I have.  
  
_loneliness_


	2. Chapter 2

  
As the days continued to pass, the pain didn't feel as bad as it did before. It would always be there, but I wouldn't feel it as much. Only when I thought about it, when _we kissed_. _That memory_. The overwhelming crushing fear would creep its way back into my mind and strangle me with its tight embrace.

  
When Peter and Gwen were together, their hate for me only became stronger. I could tell from the way they looked at me.  
  
I remember when I was in the library, getting some homework done and they walked in. His arm around her like she was his prized possession. He wanted to show everyone that she was his, and he was hers.    
  
_I saw them, but I didn't say anything, I couldn't._  
  
They sat down in the common area as I tried not to stare. They were having a full blown out make out session like they would never see each other again.  
  
They looked so happy, but their happiness made me feel sick to my stomach. Not cause I hated them, but because I was jealous.  
  
_I was so jealous_  
  
I turned my head back to my work. But my mind felt blank. Every word from here on out that I wrote on my paper was empty, they had little to no meaning.  
  
My peace of mind was at ease until I felt something. A gaze on my backside. I glanced around and my eyes locked sight with a pair of green ones staring right at me.  
  
_Gwen Stacy_  
  
I always wondered why she grew such resentment for me. I hadn't done anything to her.  
  
_And then I remembered._  
  
_I was seen as a threat._  
____  
_"You're only going to get in the way of our relationship."_  
____  
  
The blonde's stare wasn't out of curiosity as I might of hoped. The gleam that resided in her eyes were humorous. She was silently laughing at me with the arrogance that her face contained and the wide smile gradually growing on her face.  
  
She was taking so much pleasure in my misfortune.  
  
And then she winked.  
  
But it wasn't friendly wink.  
  
Her eyes reminded me that she has something that I don't, she possessed something that I will never have.  
  
_Peter_ .  
  
I couldn't stand to be their presence any longer. With her gaze ripping through my body and the sheer embarrassment of it.  
  
Shoving my books into my bag, I realized I should probably wait in the boys bathroom until the bell rings anyways.  
  
_Left_  
  
_Right_  
  
_Left_  
  
_Right_  
  
_Please don't trip over your two left feet, don't give them another reason to laugh at you._  
  
"Hey Harry!" I heard a little voice behind me. The gentle voice sounded like an angel, but It was the voice of _her_ .  
  
My heart jumps inside of my chest with the thought of me having to stand in front of them, Even after everything that had happened.  
  
I glance around and see Gwen and Peter sitting on a loveseat. His arm tightly wrapped around her body with her head rested right onto his shoulder. Gwen still had _that_ look on her face. But Peter's face was different. He couldn't keep eye contact with me.  
  
I hesitantly walk over towards them. My hands becoming clammier with each step I take. I only had one thought going through my head _, I just didn't want them to laugh at me._ I didn't want them to taunt me with the looks they had to give. "Hi..." I mutter quietly, keeping my sight anywhere but their faces.  
  
Why did she have to _continuously_ torture me?  
  
She turned towards Peter and ran her hand through his fluffy brown hair.  
  
"Doesn't his hair look so sexy pushed back?" She smirked.  
  
She turned towards me and winked, again.  
  
"Tell him his hair looks so sexy pushed back." She said. "You guys are such close friends so it should be okay, right?"  
  
_Why did she have to do this to me?_  
  
I let my eyes focus on Peter's for only half a second. Through his square frames. His brown doe eyes were staring directly at mine  
  
I turned my gaze to the floor. I didn't want them to see my suffering through my eyes. I tried my best to hide my emotion threatening to show itself through my weak voice.  
  
"Your hair looks sexy pushed back." I mutter.  
  
Gwen's high pitched laughter removed me from my theater of embarrassment. "Why don't you come sit with us?" She pointed to an empty red seat, next to their double couch.  
  
I turned my gaze towards to the vacant, lonesome seat next to their couch. Gwen was gloating, but I could tell peter felt bad for me.  
  
But he wasn't stopping Gwen's continuous harassment.  
  
He did nothing, why?  
  
"...No, Thank you.." I shake my head..  
  
"Why not?" Gwen asked. "Are all of your other friends waiting for you?"  
  
As sad as this is.  
  
Peter was my only friend. He was the only person I felt comfortable talking to about everything.

  
"I just- I just..." I stammer.  
  
"He has to go." Peter interrupted. This was the first time I heard his voice in months. "I'm pretty sure he is super busy studying."  
  
He wasn't even looking at me. He was staring right at Gwen.  
  
He didn't even want me here.  
  
Gwen nodded slowly as if she understood. "Right.. You would want to make your mother proud." She smiled.

Any other day, if someone mentioned my mother. I would get upset. But Gwen's words meant absolutely nothing to me. The only thing that bothered me was Peter. How after all of the years we had been together as _friends_ , I simply didn't matter anymore.

  
"Yeah..sure." I murmured.  
  
I turn my head towards the opposite and walk away as fast as I could.  
  
Gwen's voice screeched in my ears from across the library. "Peter and I will see you around!"  
  
《-》  
  
My cloudy eyes concealed my vision as I shoved open the door of the boys bathroom.  
  
It being empty was probably the best thing that would happen to me today.  
  
I clicked the stall door shut as I threw my black backpack onto the tile floor. When I sat down on the cold toilet seat, my knees went up and I buried my head into them.

  
I bit my bottom lip as a baseball sized lump formed in the middle of my throat. My eyes stung tears pooling out of them.

 _I couldn't cry for him, I don't want to._  
  
_He's not mine to cry for, he's Gwen's._  
  
I dug my fingernails into my skin through my dark jeans. This was _definitely_ going to leave a mark.  
  
_But I didn't care, not really._  
  
The emotional pain I felt for him was worse than any type of physical torture my body could ever endure.  
  
_Why did I care so much when he didn't care at all?_


	3. Chapter 3

_  
_ _I was in so much pain._ _  
_ _  
_ _For once, more physical than emotional._ _  
_  
It had only been four lonesome days since I got discharged from the hospital. Apparently I need to do a better job of crossing the street according to my Dad.  
  
_Maybe I wouldn't of have gotten hit by that car._ _  
_  
I kept my head down as I was crossing the street. Usually, I didn’t have to, but when Peter told me he didn't want to see me anymore, he took the route we usually take with her.  
  
Gwen  
  
I was in the middle of the street when I saw a speeding car turn the corner.  
  
_I don't remember if it was red or blue._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was one of those colors._ _  
_  
I barely have the chance to look up as it's headlights shine right into my eyes and blind me.  
  
Next thing I know, I'm knocked onto the street. By body in an awkward position as I feel some of my limbs twitching uncontrollably.  
  
_But it wasn't the impact that knocked me out._ _  
_ _  
_ _It was the immense suffering that I had to endure._  
  
The sheer agony of having my head bashed onto the street. Cracking my skull, causing warm blood to ooze out and caress the side of my face.  
  
 I couldn't breathe due to me drowning in my own blood as it hung in the back of my throat. Causing me to cough violently and have the crimson liquid erupt like a volcano and splatter out of my mouth onto my face.  
  
I was begging for death, so that the pain could just stop.  
  
So I could be released from the emotional torment from Peter and Gwen.

 _So that I could finally be free from misery that was my life._  
  
《-》

My hospital stay was long and uncomfortable. I felt like no matter what I did, or no matter how much morphine was pumping through my bloodstream, my body was still in so much discomfort.  
  
First off, I had a constant migraine pounding in my head with the rate of my heart. And, the fracture in my skull caused constant nose bleeds. At one point I was almost sure that I was going to bleed out.

  
Continuing on with my long list of injuries, the accident broke six of my ribs. And with my luck, they weren't clean snaps, they were splintered. The shards of bone punctured my left lung. The pains of taking in breaths were so severe, that I would often hold my breath for as long as possible.  
  
I thought that maybe if I lied on my side, or just shifted positions, then I could just relieve some of the pain without overdosing on morphine. But I couldn't move. I fractured the shin of my right leg, so I had a big, bulky walking cast restricting most of my movements.  
  
With my dad being halfway across the county on a  "business trip" (I quote because there's no way a business trip could last four months.) and only having Bernard, our butler to care for me, He was upset.  
  
Wait, no. Upset was a major understatement, he was furious.  
  
"Why couldn't you just use your head for once?!" He scolds through the phone. His thunderous voice rang through my ears and made my migraine worse. "I'm only gone for four months and you've already managed to injure yourself!"  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry-"  
  
"Now I have to drop what I'm doing, to come home and take care of you because of your carelessness!"  
  
Him, seeing me in pain. Unable to even move on my own, the constant whimpering and silent tears slipping down my face due the the pain was the last thing I would ever want.  
  
"Don't." I said. "You don't have to."  
  
"What?" He said, his voice had an edge of relief to it.  
  
"I'm fine." I repeat. "You don't have to come."  
  
Our conversation ends rather quickly when my father realizes that he doesn't have to travel back to New York.

 

Only our butler, Bernard will have to deal with me for the time being.

《-》

 

I was in pain even at home. But at least my bed was slightly more comfortable and I didn't have to choke down bland hospital food. My body continued to ache so unfortunately, I had to force gigantic pills down my throat after each meal.  
  
I told Bernard that he should go home, and that I will be fine. But In all honesty, I wasn't. I just didn't want him to have to work extra to take care of me.  
  
_Because that wasn't his job._ _  
_ _  
_ _His job was to take care of the house._ _  
_ _  
_ _My father's job was to take care of me._  
  
But Bernard saw right through me. He wasn't going to leave my side until he knew that I would be alright. He was the one that came upstairs into my room and made sure that I ate something, even when I didn't want to. Made sure that I took my medication, even when it made my eyelids feel like the sun, the moon, and the stars were weighing them down.

  
He was the one that prepared baths for me, since I couldn't really stand up and take a shower.  
  
Whenever I lied in the bath, I scrubbed my body as gently as possible. Being mindful of the bruises that still remained. Most of the time after I bathed, I stared at my face in the mirror. I used my fingers to trace over a lengthy scar on it. The laceration began on the lower left side, and traveled in a crooked line that stopped at my collar bone. The nurses said that all of my other cuts and bruises would heal. But not this one, this one was permeant.  
  
Sometimes, after Bernard visits me upstairs. He would sit down and talk to me. He would ask me how I was feeling or if I needed anything. My own dad didn't ask me that.  
  
Whenever I told him that he didn't have to worry about me and that I'm fine, he reminded me that I was like a son to him, and that he will always be there for me.

 

Then he mentioned something that I had thought I had forgotten about.

 

_He told me that my friends care about me too._

  
Peter's existence flew past my mind within the last couple of days. Even if, it didn't really matter. He was probably glad that I was gone.  
  
《-》  
  
Today seemed like a normal day, I was doing my History homework, reading a chapter about the French Revolution. I would be at home for a couple weeks, so Bernard often went to the school to get the schoolwork that I missed.

  
The atmosphere was silent, until I heard a soft knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." I say.  
  
_He_ walked in slowly. His brown backpack halfway on his back as came closer towards the center of my room.  
  
He had a weak, but genuine smile on his face.  
  
It was silent for a while.  
  
I _couldn't_ say anything.  
  
He _didn't_ say anything.  
  
_Peter’s_ brown eyes stared right at mine, but this time, I didn't feel threatened or intimidated like before. It felt normal.  
  
It felt like _our_ normal.  
  
He finally cleared his throat, "I heard what happened, and I just came to see..." He muttered nervously.

 

But he stopped short when he laid eyes on the scar that ran from my face to my neck.

 

His eyes made me feel self conscious. He was staring at _it_ , he was staring at _me_.

 

My hand traveled defensively towards the mark, trying to hide it as much as possible.

 

He continued to speak when he realized that he made me uncomfortable. "How you were doing... if you were okay."  
  
It was like my ears were the only thing working in my body. I couldn't open my mouth to form words, and my eyes were wide open, still staring at him.  
  
The only thought my mind focused on, was that he was _here_.

  
He was _voluntarily_ talking to me.  
  
He was _actually_ looking at me.  
  
Peter broke my trance when he shuffled his feet awkwardly and turned his head to scan around my room. "I'm fine." I say quietly.  
  
Both of our bodies were tense, and my room was dead silent. Our eyes frequently glanced upwards at eachother to make contact for a couple seconds before one of us broke it again.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he nodded. "That's great..I'm happy you're okay."  
  
He smiled at me, for the first time in months.  
  
But it wasn't contagious like it used to be.

 

His smile didn't make me feel like everything would be alright, it didn't make me feel like nothing else in the world mattered.

 

His smile made me feel worse about myself. It made me remember that _his smile_ didn't belong to me. It belonged to Gwen. "Why are you really here?" I frown.  
  
Peters expression faded as he focused his attention to the navy blue rug under his feet. "I don't know." He sighed  
  
I swallow as time passes.When, my eyes meet his, I could easily tell that he was lost in thought.  
  
He drops his head in his hands.  
  
"I just..I don't know.." he whispered. "I can't get you out of my head."  
  
"What-What do you mean?" I asked stunned.  
  
"Every time i'm with her..my mind keeps coming back to you.” He said.

  
"I don't..I don't..understand what you're saying."  
  
"I care about you.." he admits. "I've always cared about you."

This wasn't happening. Peter _doesn’t_ love me, he _doesn't_ care about me. He told me himself. "No.." I muster out. "No..you don't.."  
  
"You made yourself clear...." I continue. "You told me you didn't want me. And you made sure I knew it, too."

"I mean, you wouldn't talk to me for months." My voice came out as a low, broken whisper. "And..And.. you're with Gwen."  
  
_Why did I feel like I crying?_ _  
_ _  
_ _He wasn't mine to cry for, he was Gwen's._ _  
_  
Peter walked closer to my bed and lied down next to me. "Hey...." He whispered gently, putting his hand on my shoulder.  
  
He pushed his body close to mine so that I was buried deep into his chest. I let small tears escape my eye lids and soak his green hoodie."If I can't express this enough." He hesitated  
  
_"I'm sorry."_ _  
_  
"I'm sorry for betraying you and ignoring you." His usually confident voice, grew smaller and smaller with the more words that came from his mouth. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry for lying about how I felt about you."  
  
And then, he apologized for the one thing that hurt me the most. The one thing that my _own_ father was trying to do to me, too.  
  
_"I'm sorry for trying so hard to erase you from my life._  
  
"But why?" I ask.  
  
"I wasn't ready...." He whispered apologetically. "to be in a relationship with you."  
  
A flicker of hope sparked inside of my chest. "Are you ready now?”

  
He hesitated. _Had I overstepped our imaginary boundaries, again?_  
  
All of my insecurities vanished when I heard the next words that came from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah.." he admits, a reassuring smile forming on his face. "Yeah, I am ready."  
  
The sorrow and loneliness that my soul possessed faded away when I heard him say those three little words. My tears of sadness transformed into tears of joy when I realized that I was his, and he was mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch the reference?
> 
> Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
